logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rswfan
Hello. Swannie created this wiki, so I would suggest asking her. I know she's been inactive for a while, but I think it would be best if you at least tried to contact her first about becoming a bcrat. JoePlay (talk) 19:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi, yeah I'd be fine with you becoming a bcrat. I'm not on very often anymore but I will be hopefully soon. Um, I don't really have anything specific that you should do, other than just watch for vandalism, make logos/favicons/skins, help other users out... It would probly be good to read the Help pages (..I think there are some lol). I'll go ahead and make you one right now, thanks for the help :) swannietalk 02:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::UPDATE: I just made you a bcrat, sysop, and gave you rollback rights. thanks again for helping out! swannietalk 02:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's fine if you don't know how to make new skins. But there are a bunch of different help pages on help.wikia.com if you're interested in learning. Again thanks for the help :) swannietalk 21:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights I've never used it although I have the rollback right on several other wikias. Even if I had it, I can't possibly be on this wiki 24/7 looking for vandals. Could you still consider giving me RB rights? Deathgleaner 03:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Newspaper Can I post the whether-we-should-have-a-newspaper-or-not announcement on the Main Page, since most people choose to dismiss the notice? Deathgleaner 01:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop? Yes, I've been wanting sysop here for a while since I believe I have contributed sufficiently. Then, sysop me! :) Deathgleaner 04:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) @disabled You have a message waiting for you at MediaWiki_talk:Welcome-user and User talk:Rswfan/Newspaper1 Request for Rollback Status Hi Rswfan. I dont like asking for extra rights, but i wanted to ask for rollback. It will help me to easily move and revert any vandalism that may come to this wiki. I am fourth in editing (behind JoePlay) and contribute to the newspaper and the Template Task Force. I have created many templates on Logo Creation Wiki, Userboxes and Software Templates. Its up to you. Id prefer a three-letter answer, but if its two-lettered, thats fine also ;) Merci Beaucoup,-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 23:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks alot for the Rollback rights! I really appreciate it.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 12:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Twitter account? Hello Rswfan. I was wondering whether logo creation wiki should get a Twitter account so we can update the whole world on our status. It's a great service, and many wikis already have one. I'm thinking that maybe the account can be accessed by admins only. Should be http://logocreation.twitter.com Deathgleaner 23:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) -i think its a good idea -User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 01:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Then, it is created. Deathgleaner 19:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I think it should, however, be able to be viewed by anyone, but only edited by sysops. Or we could have two twitters, one for sysops and one for everybody.Thanks,-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 20:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I have emailed Deathgleaner the password and username so they can help us out with the twitter account so it will be better to ask them 'bout that. :What you mentioned above is done. May I use this? After all, it's for sysops. I'll probably end up creating an svg of this if you don't mind. Deathgleaner 04:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Curved text Besides Photoshop, which is what I use, I don't know for sure if free programs can curve text. GIMP is the most popular free one. Other than that, I found this article which lists 10 free web-based programs. Good luck. JoePlay (talk) 21:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop rights vandalism Forum_talk:Warped_Tour_Wiki/Logo needs deleting for the obvious reason. Also how long does it usually take before a logo request is completed (just wonderin) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) AllisBrawl Logo How do I create a logo to put on my wiki's main page?